yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ayano Aishi/Galería
Ilustraciones orientation="none"> Hwpbsz1200.png|Primera ilustración promocional de Yandere Simulator protagonizando a Yandere-chan Iugail1200.png|Segunda ilustración promocional de Yandere Simulator protagonizando a Yandere-chan 23viH.png|Yandere-chan pidiendo a fans que dejen de enviar tantos E-mail en una entrada de blog de YandereDev AyanoOficialPage.png|Ilustración de Ayano vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoBloodyOficialPage.png|Ilustración de Ayano vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoOficialPage2.png|Segunda ilustración de Ayano vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoBloodyOficialPage2.png|Segunda ilustración de Ayano vista en la página oficial del juego yankun.png|Ilustración de Yan-kun vista en la página oficial del juego yankunyan.png|Ilustración de Yan-kun vista en la página oficial del juego Página Oficial Ilustraciones tomadas de la sección "Contactar". orientation="none"> HappYan1.png|Primera versión de Ayano hablando con el usuario HappYan2.png|Segunda versión de Ayano hablando con el usuario Crossed_(1).png|Ayano cruzada de brazos AyanoDisculpándose.png|Ayano disculpándose con el usuario AyanoSorprendida.png|Ayano sorprendida AyanoEnojándose.png|Ayano enojándose AyanoLoca.png|Ayano muy enojada y loca AyanoConTraje.png|Ayano con traje explicando. Diseño orientation="none"> Yandere game player character no buttons ver by aea-d7f7xis.jpg|Diseño original de Ayano por YandereDev Estilos de peinado 2D.png|Estilos de peinados de Ayano hechos por Aeadev 2dkUS.jpg|Posible diseño del inventario en el juego final YandereKun.png|Como YandereDev imagina a "Yandere-kun" Yanchanstylepersona5.jpg|Diseño de Ayano con el estilo de "Persona 5". Modelos orientation="none"> yandere_simulator__yandere_by_druelbozo-d9xgkh3.png|Modelo del peinado original de Ayano yandere_simulator__raincoat_by_druelbozo-da3poek.png|Imagen creada por Druelbozo para mostrar el impermeable 2cgXP.png|Modelo de Ayano con el nuevo peinado y uniforme, de perfil y de frente 2cgXM.png|Modelo de Ayano con el nuevo uniforme y peinado 2cgXN.png|Ilustración 3D de Ayano con el uniforme diseñado por YandereDev yandere_simulator__uniform_variants_by_druelbozo-da462j8.png|Variantes del uniforme nuevo probadas en Ayano. No serán usadas, sólo fueron creadas por diversión yandere_commission___axe_by_druelbozo-da4zjjw.png|Ayano con el impermeable y un hacha diseñados por Druelbozo 2c6ky.png|Ayano usando un delantal Avatar orientation="none"> Student_17_2.png|Primer Avatar Yandere-chan_15Nov_Portrait.png|Segundo Avatar Student_323.png|Tercer avatar (Actualización 21 de febrero 2016) Ayano Aishi4th.png|Cuarto Avatar (Actualización 1 de abril 2016) Student 36-0.png|Quinto Avatar (Actualización 18 de Marzo 2016) Ayano2Feb.png|Sexto Avatar (Actualización 2 de febrero de 2018) Apariciones 2015-12-14 (1).png|Aparición sentada en "E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2" AyanoPidiendoDisculpas.png|Ayano disculpándose en el mismo video AyanoSentadaEnsagrentada.png|Ayano sentada con sangre en el mismo video STOP.png|''Chibi'' Ayano en la entrada de blog Please Stop AyanoDeprimida.png|Ayano triste en "I Want my Senpai Back" Imagen5.png|Aparición en "I Want my Senpai Back" AyanoCorriendo.png|Ayano corriendo en el mismo video Senpaiyyande.png|Abrazando a Senpai en el video AyanoRojo.png|Ayano enojada en el mismo video AyanoDeprimida2.png|Ayano deprimida en el mismo video YandereNavidad.png|en "Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere'' Simulator Christmas Carol". Yan4.png|Ayano en "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder" YandereSinBrazos.png|Yandere en el mismo video con muchos cadáveres AyanoAcosando.png|Ayano acosando a Kokona en el mismo video DeFrente.png|Ayano mirando como si nada en el mismo video Preparate.png|A punto de apuñalar Listo.png|Al terminar de matar a Kokona Chau.png|Ayano despidiéndose de Kokona muerta, esta vez con un hacha ConSenpai.png|Ayano con Senpai al final del video Be_good_for_goodness_sake_by_that_bleach_fan-d9lh0m9.jpg|Ayano en Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol YandereHuellasDigitales.png|Yandere-Chan en "Fingerprints, Gloves, and Framing in Yandere Simulator". Sob.png|Ayano llorando en "Promo Concept" Matandoaunarival.png|Ayano matando a una rival en el mismo video Matandoaunarivaldefrente.png|Ayano matando a la misma rival en el video OOOOOH SHIT.png|Ayano besando y apuñalando a Senpai en "Promo Concept" Suicidándose.png|Ayano suicidándose. "Promo Concept" Cayendo.png|Cayendo arrodillada al piso. "Promo Concept" TodosMuertos.png|Ayano, Rival-Chan y Senpai muertos "Promo Concept" TodosMuertosacolor.png|La misma imagen pero a color "Promo Concept" AyanoKokona.png|Ayano matando a Kokona en "Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator". SenpaiMask.jpeg|Senpai quitando una máscara del Club de Drama del rostro de Ayano en "Clubs Benefits in Yandere Simulator" ClubBenYan.png|Ayano dentro de un robot gigante en el mismo vídeo Mentor.png|Aparición de Ayano y Agent 47 en "Let's Examine Hitman" Ilustración por Bekavujic Arrastrandosucadaver.png|Ayano arrastrando el cadaver de Kokona en "Raising the Strength Stat" AyanoFatigada.png|Ayano fatigada en el mismo video. Levantandopesas.png|Levantando pesas YanRaisingStrength.png|Ayano en "Raising the Strength Stat" Punchingball.png|Golpeando un saco de punchingball en con la foto de Osana ArrastrandoaOsana.png|Arrastrándo a Osana viva por las colitas SaludoMilitar.png|Yandere haciendo un saludo militar Heartbrokenenelvideo.png|Final Heartbroken en el video Indestructible1.png|Ayano con Rival-chan en "Indestructible Rival" Tratandodematararivalchan.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Rival-chan en el mismo video sin lograrlo Tratandodematararivalchan2.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Rival-chan sin lograrlo (otra vez). Tratandodematararivalchan3.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Rival-chan sin lograrlo (otra vez) e insultando por no saber como. Indestructive2.png|Ayano en "Indestructible Rival 2" Indestructible3.png| Indestructible4.png|Ayano fatigada Indestructible5.png|Mandando un mensaje Indestructible6.png|Volando Indestructible7.png|Yéndose en cohete Indestructible8.png|En una nave BaldeConSangre.png|Ayano tirándole un balde con sangre a Kokona Haruka en "Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator" Yandere-chan_Tirando_Agua.png|Ayano lanzando una cubeta de agua a Kokona Haruka en "Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator" Estudiantes enojados.png|Supana Churu, Mei Mio, Hayato Haruki, Budo Masuta y Shin Higaku enojados con Yandere en "Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator." Rino Fuka Ilustración.png|Aparición de Rino Fuka en el vídeo Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator Senpai Ilustración.png| Senpai enojado con Yandere-chan en el vídeo "Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator". YanEntierro.png|Ayano con un gato en "July Progress Report" YanEntierro3.png|Ayano a punto de matar a ese gato YanRivalDSanity.png|Ayano frente a Osoro Shidesu en "How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator" AyanoEscuchándoMúsica.png|Ayano escuchando música en "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Ayano super smash.png|Ayano en Super Smash Bros for WiiU! Yandereknows.png|Ayano en "Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator" Ayano Cupido.png|Ayano en Matchmaking is Coming Soon y Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator. AyanoChibiOct.png|Chibi de Ayano en October Progress Report: Osana Progress, Framerate Improvement, and Pose Mode . Oka peleando con Yan-chan.png|Yandere-chan Peleando con Oka en "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X13K_DozK8 Yanderetale Genocide Route - Oka Boss Battle]" Ayano What.png|Ayano en What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Ayano Early.png|Ayano en Early November Progress Update Ayano playa.png|Ayano en New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode" Ayano playa 2.png|Ayano en el mismo vídeo Ayano playa 4.png|Ayano en Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update. Ayano y Osana.png|Ayano junto a Osana revuelta en el mismo vídeo. Yan-chan y senpai en video.png|Ayano y Senpai en You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan Yan-chan y senpai en video 2.png|Ayano y Senpai en el mismo video. Yan-chan and Osana Happy Año.png|Ayano junto a Osana Najimi y el brazo de una estudiante en January Osana Progress Report - Part 1 Bandicam 2017-02-24 16-10-17-446.jpg|Ayano tirando un cuerpo en "Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town?" Bandicam 2017-02-24 16-10-36-481.jpg |Ayano como maid en el mismo vídeo Yan-chanbideoh.png|Ayano en What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. YanEYNTL.png|Ayano en "Even Yanderes Need To Love". LilYanEYNTL.png|Ayano de pequeña en el mismo vídeo. RitualEYNTL.png|Ayano realizando un Ritual Demoníaco en el mismo vídeo. Chibi1Y.png|Ayano en Yandere Simulator’s 3-Year Anniversary. Yansona by mulberrydreamer-db7d5ll.png|Ayano en Let's Examine Persona - Part 1 y Let's Examine Persona - Part 2. Bandicam 2017-05-17 14-47-18-066.jpg|Ayano y Kizana en The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka. Yanchanvideoysenpai.png|Ayano y Senpai en el mismo vídeo. Bandicam 2017-05-17 14-48-54-655.jpg|Ayano junto a Kokona en el mismo vídeo. Bandicam 2017-05-17 14-49-02-634.jpg|Ayano junto a Kokona en el mismo vídeo. Bandicam 2017-06-02 15-27-58-727.jpg|Ilustración de Ayano junto a un cadaver mientras la están fotografiando The Origin of Midori Gurin Bandicam 2017-06-02 15-28-05-539.jpg|Ilustración de Ayano comprobando si el lugar está fuera de testigos en el mismo vídeo. YanderechanOriginMidori.png|Ayano asesinando en el mismo vídeo. Firstencounter.png|Yandere-chan junto a Senpai en The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions. YanderechanReason.png|Ayano en el mismo vídeo. YanderechanReason2.png|Ayano en el mismo vídeo. Ayanoniña.png|Ilustración de Ayano durante su infancia en Yandere-chan's Childhood. Ayanovacía.png|Ayano expresando que está vacía en el mismo vídeo. Ayanofingiendo.png|Ayano fingiendo felicidad para alegrar a su padre en el mismo vídeo. YanKatana.jpg|Ilustracion de Ayano sujetando una katana vista en "Yakuza in Yandere Simulator " 2_by_mioki_kanta-dbijr9a.jpg|Ilustracion de Ayano reuniendose con el Yakuza vista en "Yakuza in Yandere Simulator " 3_by_mioki_kanta-dbijr8w.jpg|Ilustracion de Ayano haciendo un trato con el Yakuza vista en "Yakuza in Yandere Simulator " Yan-chanCarol.png|Ayano en Senpai Love Me - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol. Aya4.png|Ayano en New Build and 4-Year Anniversary. Ayak4.png|Yandere-kun en New Build and 4-Year Anniversary. Trajes orientation="none"> YanUniformeOriginal.png|Ayano usando el uniforme de su diseño original. YanUniformeDeportivo.png|Ayano usando el uniforme deportivo. YanTrajeNatación.png|Ayano usando el traje natación. YanDesnuda.png|Ayano desnuda. YanFaldaLarga.png|Ayano usando el uniforme con falda larga. YanClubArteTraje.png|Ayano usando el traje del Club de Arte. YanImpermeable.png|Ayano usando el impermeable. Categoría:Galería